There are times in which a product is manufactured with a microprocessor having a pin/port that functions as both an input port and an output port. Testing and verification of this product typically involves using a testing interface that has one port that also functions as an output port and an input port. However, if a subsequent model of the product is manufactured with a microprocessor having separate ports to perform the functions of the single input/output port, then the testing interface is no longer feasible for mating with the product. The testing/development engineer must build a new testing interface to accommodate the new version of the product, thereby incurring extra cost and complexity.